The spread of the Human Immune Virus (H.I.V.) that is responsible for Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) has garnered the public attention and generated much concern and fear.
In this day and age, a disease that has a one hundred percent mortality rate is disconcerting. When such a disease is communicable, spreading and reaches the general population, there is a genuine cause for alarm.
Accordingly, AIDS has generated just such alarm. The spread of this disease among intravenous drug users and sexual partners has resulted in free-needle programs for intravenous drug users and education programs aimed at "safe sex".
The "safe sex" programs recognize and teach the effectiveness of latex condoms, when properly used, in preventing transmission of the H.I.V.
The use of such latex condoms is a reasonable measure when abstinence is not pursued. However, this measure is not perfect. In the normal course of use, there is a danger of semen seeping out the condom through migration to the condom opening. Semen also acts as a lubricant, and this may result in the condom slipping off during use.